The present invention pertains to a control system for printing machines.
A control system of the type under consideration has been designed for controlling a plurality of subprocesses or proceedings of, for example adjustment drives of ink zone adjusting screws in various modes of operation, for example, the whole adjustment, a group adjustment, an individual adjustment, segregation, etc.
A control mechanism for an ink zone adjustment in printing machines, disclosed in DD No. 160,303 includes adjustment drives, a control element-operation mode switch, a printing mechanism switch, a control element for each adjustment drive, control elements for group or whole adjustments, and a control circuit for processing signals received from the control elements and controlling individual adjustment drives. The control mechanism is formed as a matrix, in the intersection point of which a switching relay for the adjustment drive is positioned, whereby the conduit carrying the information about the adjustment represents the cells and the conduit with the information about the printing mechanism represents the gaps of the matrix.
The disadvantage of the known control mechanism is its complexity; in other words, in order to realize a succession of the operation modes a higher technical expense is involved, and it is impossible to expand control functions without substantially changing all the circuits.